TFP-Reluctant
by DuskWolfAtDawn
Summary: Transformers Prime verse. WARNINGS: Let's just say...utter RAPE. Spike/Valve. Wheeljack pounces on Smokescreen... "Wh-WHEELJACK! PLEASE, stop...!" M for a reason. Just a one-shot, nothing more, nothing less. Don't like, don't read.
1. Surprise

**A/N A little one-shot I've been working on...not the only one. And...this is just smut. Utter, complete, total SMUT. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

It was nearing nighttime. Smokescreen sat on his berth quietly, only starting to drift off to recharge when he heard the door slide open. He looked up lazily. It was Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, filing inside in that order. Smokescreen shot them a crooked smile.  
"Hey guys. What are you doing in here?" He asked sleepily. The trio didn't answer, staring at him blankly. Suddenly, altogether they stepped forward. Smokescreen shifted uneasily on his berth, sliding off. "Uh, guys…?" He frowned at the silence. Suddenly, Bumblebee and Bulkhead each took hold of one of Smokescreen's arms before the young Autobot knew what was happening. They threw him against a wall, his back to it, and pinned him there. Smokescreen's breath was knocked out of him and he forgot to breathe again. "Wha-wha…" He stuttered, too shocked to think. Arcee, still keeping her optics trained on him, gave a servo signal at the door. Ratchet entered the room, optics cold.  
Was this some kind of Decepticon trick? Smokescreen wondered, still too stunned to speak.  
Ratchet stopped right in front of Smokescreen and scanned him, especially around the hip area. Checking the readings, he huffed.  
"Let him go," He commanded the other Autobots. Smokescreen was released. Ratchet turned toward the door. "He is," the Autobot medic called.  
"Good," The reply was quiet. Ratchet turned back to Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. With a wave, he led them out. Smokescreen was still blinking. He had no idea what happened. Just then, the lights dimmed. The mech whirled, optics wide, searching. There was a touch from behind. He stifled a cry as warmth engulfed him a little, as if someone came extremely close behind him.  
"Hey Smokescreen," The greeting was soft. Smokescreen stiffened. He felt servos trailing down his sides…he shuddered. Did he know that voice…Wheeljack? He spun, to meet the face of the grinning Wrecker. "The berth. Now," Wheeljack murmured. Smokescreen backed up, and he was pushed down on his back against the berth. He was lying down. The other mech swung a leg over him and crawled on, their chests pressed together. Smokescreen squirmed from under him.  
"Wheeljack, what are you-"  
"Don't ask," Wheeljack replied, not even waiting for the other to finish. He moved a servo to Smokescreen's crotch. Smokescreen gasped, sensing where this was going. Gently, Wheeljack coaxed Smokescreen's interface panel open. Smokescreen didn't remember opening his panel. He wondered silently how Wheeljack did that, but this was no time to ask. Wheeljack lifted Smokescreen's legs higher and wrapped them around his sides, pressing the other's thighs against his hips. He opened his panel. Smokescreen shoved against the other Autobot, trying to escape his grasp. It wasn't possible. Smokescreen yelped when he saw Wheeljack's thick spike near his valve.  
"Wh-Wheeljack!" Smokescreen choked, feeling Wheeljack's touch sapping his strength. His optics pressed closed. "P-PLEASE!"  
"Relax…it'll only be for a few minutes," Wheeljack whispered, his face close. The other mech shivered, moaning. Wheeljack smirked, thrusting his spike deep into Smokescreen's valve. Smokescreen cried out suddenly, writhing desperately now. Wheeljack grabbed Smokescreen's wrists and slammed them down on the berth, meeting Smokescreen's face in a kiss. Smokescreen moaned, his spark pounding in his throat and his chest heaving.  
Wheeljack built up a steady rhythm, gaining speed so slowly it was hard to tell. His optics were closed as his glossa explored Smokescreen's mouth. Smokescreen's cooling fans were on full settings, roaring in his audios. His overload was embarrassingly high. Wheeljack sensed it. He pulled away from the other mech's face. Smokescreen panted, optics shaking in desperation. He silently pleaded it was over. Was it? Wheeljack gave two particularly hard thrusts. Smokescreen yelled and struggled. Wheeljack ignored him and spread Smokescreen's legs wider. Smokescreen whimpered, trying to close them again. But Wheeljack was in control. Once again, Wheeljack shoved his spike in, this time harder than ever. Smokescreen screamed. The feel of a seal inside Smokescreen brought a smile to Wheeljack's face, even though he noticed it was unusually far back. Wheeljack smothered Smokescreen even more, making them both sink deeper into the berth. And Wheeljack fragged Smokescreen as hard and fast as he could.  
"WHEELJACK!" Smokescreen choked, feeling helpless and bare. "Stop! PLEASE, STOP!" The other mech ignored the cries. Smokescreen optics filled with tears as Wheeljack bore onto him, knocking the breath out of him with each thrust. "PLEASE, _stop_…" He whimpered, shutting his optics tight against the stabs of agony inside him. A pained groan escaped him and he clawed at Wheeljack's sides desperately. With a final frag, the seal ripped apart. An audio-splitting screech from Smokescreen sent Wheeljack's brain pan reeling, but he forced himself to train his optics on Smokescreen's faceplates. The younger Autobot was shivering violently, his optics pressed tightly closed. Tears started to form on the edges of his optics, his breath quivering. Wheeljack began to get off the mech as Smokescreen curled into a ball on the berth, quiet sobs wracking his body.

Earlier that day, Wheeljack felt extremely aroused. He needed to frag a virgin. So naturally, he called Team Prime if they had any. Team Prime tried to resist him, but in the end the Wrecker won them out. But none of them were, even Arcee, and Bumblebee was Wheeljack's last subject when he was feeling like this. However, Smokescreen was still new. They didn't know if he was a virgin. So Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee pinned Smokescreen against the wall so Ratchet could get a scan. He was.  
Ratchet called Wheeljack in…and you already know the rest.

* * *

**A/N ...See what I mean? SMUT.**


	2. Revenge

**A/N WOO! ISN'T THIS FIC EPIC?! READ IT, ALL. NOW. NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW. 8DDD  
IT'S AWESOME. - Your argument is invalid. :I -  
And no, this wasn't written by me. It was written by a great new friend of mine, but she wishes to be anonymous. Sadly. ;-;  
**  
**To the writer of this fic: I really hope you don't mind that I edited a couple things. You know, fixed some capitalization and spelling errors, redid some grammar, added paragraphs... I saw a lot of potential in it. I really did. I know you'll be an amazing writer someday; I know you will. So don't stop. *salute***

* * *

Wheeljack awoke. He found himself gagged and tied to a berth. His spike was revealed, out in the open. He looked around frantically and struggled to get loose.

"Shhh. Don't struggle. It will only make it worse..." Whispered a soft and calm voice. He looked and saw Smokescreen stripped down to nothing but his protoform. Wheeljack seemed aroused at first, but when Smokescreen took out a whip, Wheeljack nearly panicked.  
"Shh. I won't take long. I promise." He held his face to calm him down.  
Fraggit, Smokescreen looked so sexy right now. Bare. But what was he planning to do with that whip?  
Smokescreen crawls over him and sits upright on his belly. Wheeljack could feel his port against his abs. He wanted to frag him just like he did in the past. Frag him senseless, but Smokescreen had plans, apparently. Smokescreen bends over, removes the cloth gag and kisses him passionately. Wheeljack could taste how sweet he was. But just when Wheeljack started to enjoy it, Smoke broke the kiss, and pulls himself up. Wheeljack whines in need.  
"Shhh..." Smokescreen hushed him and pulls himself up.  
WHAP!  
Wheeljack cries out in pain. The pain kept coming and wouldn't stop.  
Wheeljack thought to himself if fragging him in the first place was a bright idea. Wheeljack then realized that by taking his precious virginity, he had grown angry. And probably had been plotting revenge ever since he left.  
WHIP!  
WHAP!  
Wheeljack kept crying out in pain. The cries were overwhelming. But Smokescreen didn't stop. Again and again he lashed at him.  
"Stop it! Please!" He begged.  
Smokescreen paused, looking at all the damage he had done. There were bloody cuts all over the mech. He was a wrecker, a tough one, too; but this was just cruel and brutal. He had caused more pain than he had planned.  
He took a couple of steps back and dropped the whip.

Wheeljack stared at the ceiling, trying to bear the pain. It stung, it burned...  
But then, he felt something warm and slick lick his wounds. He moaned, closing his optics. He strained his neck to see what was happening. Smokescreen was licking his wounds. He was very skilled with his glossa.  
"Feel better?" Asked Smokescreen.  
"Ooohh...yeaahh..." He relaxes and pulls his head back down onto the berth.  
"Want more?" asked Smokescreen and pulls farther away. "Ahhh... Yeah... Moooore..." He said, his head to the side. Smokescreen pulls himself to the spike, rubbing it gently. He could feel it pressurizing.  
He teases with Wheeljack, shyly kisses and then licks the slit. He could hear Wheeljack moaning and begging for more. Smokescreen pleased him and slid his mouth over the entire spike, rubbing it gently on the inside using his glossa, sliding back and forth in a rhythmic movement. Wheeljack tried to buck his hips into his mouth, but failed, as he was bound to the table. He was about to cum, but right on the verge of his climax, Smokescreen pulled away. Wheeljack gave an irritated hiss and bucked his hips, searching for Smokescreen's warm mouth. Smokescreen gets up off of the wrecker and walks towards the table.  
"W-what are you doing?..." Wheeljack asked.  
"I'm leaving you..." Smokescreen gave a fake smile to the wrecker as he put his armor back on.  
"But I didn't even cum!? Please! I beg you! Show mercy!" He says. Smokescreen pauses and looks at Wheeljack.  
"Please..."  
Smokescreen stopped, and put down the armor. He picked up the keys to his bonds. Smokescreen picks up the key and unlocks him. Wheeljack pulls himself up and rubs his wrists. "What do you have in mind?..." Asked Wheeljack. Smokescreen crawls over Wheeljack. Wheeljack pulls himself back and lays down.  
Smokescreen takes his large cable, caressing it gently. He puts it near his valve opening.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Always..." He answered and put his servos on Smoke's hips, gently inserting his spike near the valve.  
Wheeljack moaned. "Damn, you're...still so tight..." He stammered. Smokescreen gasps as his tight valve accepted him. It was a heavenly bliss. So tight, wet and warm. Smokscreen took a moment to ajust. Moving his legs slightly and then picking himself up and down, a rythmic and sensational cycle. Up and down. It felt so good so he did it faster. Wheeljack helps him and forces him up and down using his hips. Faster and faster.  
When Wheeljack got tired with the pose, he picked Smokescreen up and put him on the berth. He still had a grip on his hips. Both of their frames heated up like crazy, steaming. Their fans kicked on, made a resonating hum. Wheeljack started to do it himself, ramming into him like crazy. Smokescreen was feeling it, the mouthwatering pleasure. He grabbed the sheets below him, starting to moan in each others' mouths, gasping and whining for more. They were going faster and faster.  
"I'm... gonna...cum!" Cried out Smokescreen.  
"Wait...Smoke...we'll cum together..." Wheeljack managed to say. Smokescreen was coming closer, and closer.  
"S-Smokescreen! Do you love me?!" He asked.  
"Yes!"  
"Louder!" He said.  
"YES! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Smokescreen cried out.  
It came like a tsunami!  
The overload surged through their circuitry like never before, and transfluids stained his port and his thighs. Then, Wheeljack felt Smokescreen's port clamp down on him. He slides it out gently.  
They were taking in air as quickly as possible to cool down. Smokescreen looks at him with sleepy, wandering optics, and drifts off into recharge. Wheeljack falls towards his side, and closes his optics.  
Just before he fell into recharge, he opens his optics one last time. He saw Smokescreen curled up next to him. Wheeljack pulls some covers over them. He looks at him again, kisses his forehead and then drifts off along with Smokescreen into a good recharge.

* * *

**A/N OKAY EVERYONE YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN. THIS IS FRAGGING EPIC. w  
Please, do the writer of this fic a favor and review+favorite! n-n**


End file.
